This invention conerns a prosthetic wrist fitting for attachment to a stump socket or to the end of an artificial arm and intended to retain a variety of terminal devices, such as an artificial hand, a double hook gripper and various tools in a manner permitting pronation and supination.
Presently available wrist fittings of the above kind are open to criticism as being undesirably heavy and difficult to operate especially by enfeebled or bilateral amputees.
The fittings of the present invention are designed to overcome these shortcomings.